Back To You
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: While out exploring the brother's separate Martin get's lost and during a rainstorm he fall's and get's hurt! He's found by a man who lives in the forest and is taken care of while Chris and the team search for him! Will they ever find Martin?
1. Chapter 1

**Back To You:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

A cool breeze blew through the trees; the morning dew glistened in the early morning sun. He pulled his blue jacket closer to him as he sat looking around him at the thick tree's that made up the forest he and his friend's had come to for a little break from their seemingly _non-stop_ work. He was the first one up this morning and was enjoying the peace and quiet; he heard a noise from his right and turned to see what it was. After using his hand to shield his blue eyes from the morning sun he spotted the cause of the noise, a little grey squirrel looking for food. He smiled at it as he held out his hand to let it sniff him when the squirrel came closer, deciding he _wasn't_ a threat the squirrel climbed onto his lap. The animal sat there looking around alert to danger, he laughed softly as it climbed onto his shoulder for a better look and began sniffing around his short, blond hair for food. Realizing his search was pointless; the squirrel quickly got down and took off into the forest to resume its search for breakfast. He was still laughing to himself when he heard someone coming towards him he turned around to find his _best friend_, and younger brother walking to where he sat. Once sitting his brother smiled and handed him a plate full of food, he thanked him before he asked about the plate's piled with food.

"Thanks bro! _What's_ with all the food though?"

"I thought since we had a big day exploring ahead of us I'd make us a big breakfast."

"_Good_ thinking!" He said smiling as they ate in silence for a few minute's before the squirrel came back. "Hey, you're back huh?"

"Friend of _your's_?" His brother asked smiling.

"_Yep_! Met him this morning actually!"

"_Cool_! What did you name him?"

"_Name_ him? Oh, _wow_! I _forgot_ to give him a name!"

"_You_? You _forgot_ to _name_ an animal?" His brother asked sarcastically as he winked one of his brown eye's at him. "I'm _shocked_!"

"You're going to be eating _mud_ in a minute!" He warned laughing. "Okay, let me think…I think I'll name you _GreyBoy_!"

"I think _Nosey_ would have been a _better_ name!" His brother said laughing as GreyBoy climbed onto his shoulder and began checking out his short, brown hair before he climbed onto his lap and stole a piece of toast. "_Hey_! That's _mine_!" His brother said laughing as GreyBoy holding the stolen toast quickly jumped to the ground and ate.

"_Finally_ found breakfast huh GreyBoy?" He said laughing.

"MARTIN AND CHRIS KRATT _WHERE_ ARE YOU?" An angry female voice called out.

"Uh oh, you _don't_ think Aviva found out we _crashed_ the Createrra _again_ do you?"

"My _guess_ would be…_yes_! Here she come's bro, let's get out of here before she catches us!"

"I'm with you brother!" He answered as they got up and quickly ran past her. "_Hi_ Aviva! _Bye_ Aviva!" He said as they headed inside to hide.

**Three Day's Later:**

Day's later the brother's decided to go exploring, they asked Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy if they wanted to come, but they all said no and so they went off by themselves. They hiked for awhile before stopping for some lunch, as they ate Martin wanted to check out some deer track's they had spotted, but Chris wanted to follow the trail for awhile longer. Since they each wanted to do something different they decided to separate and meet back up at the Tortuga by sunset. After eating they packed up and went their own ways, Martin tracked the deer into a clearing after following their tracks for about 15 minute's. He sat and watched them silently for a while before he checked his watch and realized it was time to go back. So he began walking in what he _thought_ was the _right_ direction, until he realized he _didn't_ recognize _anything_ around him, so he stopped and took out his compass from his pack. He found North and began walking again hoping this time he was in the right direction, he soon discovered it was still the _wrong_ way…he was _officially_ _lost_! The sun soon set leaving him walking in the dark guided by his flashlight, he spoke.

"_Great_! _How_ could thing's get _worse_?" He said, but quickly _regretted_ it when thunder rolled across the sky, and the wind picked up as lightening lit up the sky. "I just _had_ to _ask_!" He said just as the rain began to fall quickly soaking him.

**With Chris:**

Chris ran into the Tortuga just as the rain began to fall just missing getting wet. He had been on his way back to the ship like he planned with Martin, but got _sidetracked_ when he spotted a mother bear and her cub and decided to watch them for a while. He dropped his pack off in his room and noticed Martin's pack _wasn't_ on his bed and hoped he had made it back before the storm. He found the other's in the control room he greeted them as he sat and asked where Martin was they all looked at him as Jimmy spoke.

"He's with you _right_?"

"No, he _was_, but we _separated_ after lunch to explore and we were meeting here at sunset."

"Chris he's _not_ here!" Koki said beginning to get worried.

"Have you _tried_ his Creature pod?" Chris asked.

"I just _did_! He's _not_ answering!"

"_Try again_!" Chris said.

"Chris I…"

"Try it _again_!" Chris said tensely cutting her off.

"Alright!" Koki answered trying his pod again, but received _no_ answer.

"You _don't_ think something _happened_ to him?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"No, he's probably on his way back here right now!" Chris assured him.

"It's storming pretty bad out there!" Aviva pointed out.

"He's _smart_; he probably took shelter somewhere and is waiting out the storm."

"Yeah, Chris is _right_! He's fine; this is _Martin_ we're talking about!" Aviva said.

"I'd feel _better_ if we knew for sure!" Jimmy said watching the storm.

"If he's _not_ back in an _hour_ I'll go look for him okay?" Chris said faking his smile, inside he was just as _worried_, but _needed_ to be _strong_ for them.

**With Martin:**

After the rain began to fall, Martin began walking unsure if it was _towards_ the Tortuga, or _away_ from it he couldn't see anything clearly through the rain and he was worried. He came to another clearing, but _couldn't_ tell if he had been there before, he walked forward. As he did felt the ground give way a little under his feet and he slipped, he tried to keep his balance, he dropped his pack and flashlight as the ground finally broke free and he began sliding down the embankment. Without his flashlight he _couldn't_ see _anything_ the darkness engulfed him, the mud pulled him further down the slope, he had no idea _when_ he'd hit the bottom or _what_ would be waiting for him when he did. Suddenly as he tried to brace himself to hit the bottom, he collided _hard_ with something that caused him to break at least two ribs. As the mud continued to push him down he tried hanging onto the large rock, but the combination of the mud and the pain from his rib's caused him to let go and he began sliding again. As he neared the bottom, he was driven into more rocks and fallen tree's causing more injuries his _entire_ body felt like one, giant, exposed nerve. He _finally_ hit the bottom and rolled to a stop in tall grass, he was grateful to have stopped, but now that he had, the pain only _intensified_ and he rolled onto his back. Once on his back he closed his eye's letting the cool rain wash over him, he fought with himself to not pass out knowing he could be in _big_ trouble if he did, but the pain was making it _difficult_. He _lost_ the battle with himself and passed out, the last thing that went through his mind was Chris' face and he _hoped_ if something _did_ happen to him that Chris would be _strong_ enough to move on _without_ him.

**With Chris:**

After finding out Martin hadn't made it back before the storm Chris kept a vigil by the window _praying_ he would return. He kept his fears _hidden_ from the others, he knew they were scared and he needed to be strong for them. Finally, an hour later Chris went to his room and got ready to go before he found the other's and told them he was going to search. Of course, none of them wanted him to in the storm, but he told them he _needed_ to find Martin and they watched him leave, _scared_ he _wouldn't_ return _either_. Chris headed back to the small lake they had stopped for lunch, he needed to start _somewhere_ and that seemed like as _good_ a spot as any other. The storm wasn't making his search any easier, the rain made it difficult to see and would have washed away _any_ sign of his brother. The thunder and wind made it difficult to call to Martin, and Chris was beginning to get _scared_. He had been searching for a while and there was _no_ sign of his brother anywhere, but he could _feel_ he was close and it made him start to go crazy, he called to him _praying_ he would answer him. He came to a embankment and shone his flashlight down into it, but saw _nothing_ and frustrated he turned and began walking back the way he had come not knowing that Martin lay at the bottom of the embankment. He had _no_ choice when the storm got _worse_ instead of _better_, but to return to the Tortuga he _hated_ having to leave Martin in the storm. After changing clothes he stood in the dark control room a blanket wrapped around his shoulder's as he starred out the window taking up his vigil again.

**With Martin:**

He slipped in and out of consciousness, the pain _never_ giving up. The last time he woke, he choked on a mouth full of water; he had been on his side and took water from the ground into his mouth. As he finished coughing, he lay on his back the pain _doubled_ from his coughing and as he lay there, he _thought_ he heard someone calling his name. He turned his head to the right and blinking away the rain, he tried to call back realizing it was _Chris_. His voice was barely louder than a whisper, and was covered by a clap of thunder, he could see Chris at the top of the embankment and tried to call louder, his heart broke when he saw Chris turn and leave he _hadn't_ heard him. He rolled his head back and faced into the rain as his eye's closed again and he passed out once more. He had no idea how long he had been out, but the sound of footstep's coming towards him woke him. He turned his head to the side again, and fought to stay awake as a set of feet came into view.

"Ch…Chris!" Martin whispered before passing out again without seeing who it was.

The tall, muscular man starred down at Martin, he picked him up as if he weighed no more than a _child_ and carried him wrapped in his coat back to his small cabin. Once inside he lay Martin on his bed, he took off his coat and hat and looked in his drawer's for something dry to change Martin into. After finding some old clothes he quickly undressed Martin, once undressed he noticed his _many_ injuries, so before redressing him he took care of his wounds. He washed them gently, he put bandage's on some of his cut's, he wrapped his rib's, and put a makeshift cast on his broken leg, before he concentrated on stitching up the cut's that needed them. Once he was cleaned and fixed up he redressed Martin, tucked him into his bed, before he lay down on the couch, and soon fell asleep.

He felt like he was _burning_ up from the inside out, but despite that and the sweat that covered his body he shook as if he were cold. He _wanted_ to wake, but his body _wouldn't_ cooperate, so he just lay there _unable_ to do anything. He was having a hard time staying awake longer than a few minute's, and he _wasn't_ sure half the time if what he felt or sensed happening was _real_ or part of his _imagination_. The one thing he was _sure_ of though was earlier the feeling of being lifted and then carried, but the longer he thought about it that could have been in his _head_. Every so often, he would dream…dream of being back with his brother, they were so _real_ that at time's he _swore_ he could feel Chris with him.

The man woke off and on that night to take care of Martin, he had developed a fever during the night and the man was _unsure_ if it had been caused by being in the rain, or from an infection. In the morning he would look the younger man over better and see if maybe he had _missed_ something, in the meantime he'd keep him warm to fight the chill's, and cool his forehead to fight the fever. There were times during the night when the younger man would become restless, and move his head as if having a nightmare, and each time he would whisper one name…_Chris_! He _didn't_ know who he was to the younger man, but he sensed that he was someone _very_ important to him.

**With Chris:**

He was _exhausted_ mentally, physically, and emotionally he rubbed his hands over his face as he starred out the window. Despite his exhaustion, he _never_ moved from his spot at the window, keeping his vigil. His brother was out there somewhere, and he _wouldn't _stop until he found him no matter what it took to do it! He blamed _himself_ for Martin being lost; if _only_ he had gone with him then he'd be there right now with them safe. He had been so _close_ to Martin earlier he could _feel_ it, but the storm made it impossible to find him. He put his forehead against the window and closed his eye's, and saw Martin's smiling face and promised him he'd find him! He opened his eye's, but kept his head against the window and just starred out into the forest as the sun began to rise and sighed. He was going to head back out once the sun was up and would search all day until he found him, he _wasn't_ about to give up on his brother. He knew the others were just as worried, and that they were giving him his space because none of them knew what to say to him. He sighed shakily as he heard the door open he stood up and turned to see Koki standing there, she looked like she hadn't slept and had been crying he smiled sadly at her. She didn't move so he did, he went up to her and hugged her, he felt her shake slightly and knew she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying, he held her _tighter_. He didn't speak, truthfully, he didn't know what to say, his brother was missing and there were no word's to ease the pain and fear for _him_ so how could he think there was _any_ for their friend's? After a few minute's she pulled away and they were joined by Jimmy and Aviva both looked like they hadn't slept either and Aviva had been crying too. He hugged both of them before he left to get ready to begin his search _praying_ this time he would find him.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**One Week Later:**

Day's turned into nights and soon it had been a _week_ since Martin went missing, and during that week, Chris searched night and day for him, driving himself to exhaustion. He had found _no_ sign of Martin anywhere, it was like he had _vanished _into thin air, but he refused to just give up on him. He knew if the roles were, reversed Martin _wouldn't_ stop searching until he had found him! During this time Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were just as upset and worried over Martin as Chris was and they helped him with whatever he needed. As the day's past though the three of them were becoming _less_ optimistic as Chris that they'd find him, but told no one not even each other about their fear. They gave Chris his space, not knowing what to say to him, but were there for him whenever he needed them. None of them _wanted_ to give up, but after a week of _no_ sign of him and _no_ contact from him of _any_ kind, they had no choice, but to think that way. Watching the way Chris _never_ gave up made them feel even _guiltier_ causing them to avoid him. Then one night while Chris was in his room the other's sat in the control room doing their own thing to keep their mind's busy. The room was silent until as Aviva was going through files on her computer she found an old picture of the brother's with the team.

"Aviva? Are you _okay_?" Jimmy asked from beside her seeing her face.

"I…I found _this_!" She said quietly as she put the picture on the big screen.

"_Martin_!" Koki said sadly, as they starred at the picture.

"I remember when this picture was taken!" She began a sad smile on her lips. "The brother's had just _stopped _Zach from stealing lion's from the Savannah!"

"Oh, _yeah_! It was our _second_ mission as a team!" Jimmy added. "I _wish_ Martin was here!"

"We _all_ do JZ, but sooner or later we'll have to face the facts that he's…" Aviva trailed off unable to say the word as she looked at the picture again. "Its been a _week_!"

"May…maybe we'll _find_ him?" Jimmy said hopefully.

"Jimmy Aviva's _right_! We _can't_ keep lying to ourselves!" Koki said gently.

"I know, I just _can't_ imagine life _without_ Martin! Poor Chris!" Jimmy said sadly.

"As much as _we're_ hurting Chris is hurting _1000 time's worse_!" Koki added.

None of them knew Chris had been in the hallway and heard their entire conversation, and he became furious they had just given up on Martin like they had.

"So, that's _it_ then? All of you think he's _dead_?" Chris demanded angrily.

"Chris? We thought you were in your room?" Aviva asked.

"I _was_, but I came up here to see if Koki had that aerial map ready for me! _Instead,_ I find you all acting as if we just _buried_ him! You're _supposed_ to be our _friend's_?"

"Chris we _are_! You and Martin are like _brothers_ to the three of us!" Koki said.

"Yeah well there's a _huge_ difference! The _difference_ is that Martin is _my_ brother! Which mean's until I find him I _refuse_ to stop searching! I _don't_ care if its been a week, a month, or a _damn year_, I'm _not_ giving up on _my_ brother! He's alive and I'm going to bring him home _with_ or _without_ your help!"

"Chris we _never_ meant for you to hear our conversation!" Aviva said gently.

"That _doesn't_ matter! What _does_ matter is that his friend's have given up on him when he _need's_ us the most!

"Chris we're _so_ sorry!" Jimmy said gently.

"Yeah, so am _I_! _Sorry_ that you three don't have _any_ faith we'll find him! I'm _done_! I don't _need_ or _want_ your help, stay the _hell_ out of my way!"

"Chris _don't_ do this! We…" Aviva began trying to touch him, but he pulled away and angrily cut her off.

"Save your _empty_ apologies! I have to go find _my_ brother!" Chris said as he left angrily, no one knew what to say or do!

**With Martin:**

He had been dreaming of being back with Chris again, and didn't want to wake, but the sound of a door shutting woke him. He opened his eye's slowly blinking a few time's to adjust them, it took a few second's for his eye's to finally focus. When he was able to see he realized he was in a _strange_ cabin, in a _strange_ bed, wearing…_strange clothes_! He was confused and tried to move, but the pain quickly made him lie back down and close his eyes. As he took deep breath's to stop the pain he heard the door open again, he kept his eyes closed as he heard the person set down wood. He opened his eyes and saw the person's back, they were as big as a _mountain_ and he became worried. The person turned around and Martin looked into the kind eyes of his host, the man smiled beneath his thick, scraggly beard and walked over to Martin and spoke gently to him.

"You're _awake_ son! How do you _feel_?" He asked in a deep, yet gentle voice that _didn't_ seem to match his mountainous frame, he took off his coat and hat as he spoke.

"Th…thirsty!" Martin whispered his throat so dry.

"I bet you _are_! I have _just_ the thing!" The man said going to get some water before returning. "Here, I'll help you son! _No_ gulping it, just _sip_ it okay?" He said smiling.

As soon as the cool water hit his mouth to him it was the _most_ wonderful tasting thing, and _tried_ to do what the man said and sip, but it was _hard_ to control himself.

"Better?" The man asked putting the water on the table.

"Yes, thank you!" Martin answered.

"You're probably wondering who I' am, and what happened huh?" The man asked sitting on a chair beside the bed, Martin nodded. "My name is Thomas Kincaid, and this here is my cabin. I'm _not_ too sure what happened to you, but my best guess is that during the storm you slipped down '_Snake Gorge_'. Hitting rocks on your way down, I _found_ you on my way home that night and brought you here where I took _care_ of you!"

"How…how long?" Martin asked.

"A week! You've been out of it the whole time, but _thankfully_ your fever broke early this morning!"

"A _week_?" Martin asked shocked sitting up too quickly, worried about Chris.

"_Easy_ son! You _aren't_ well enough to move about just yet! Why _don't_ you tell me your name?" Thomas said gently helping Martin to lie down again.

"Its Martin, Martin Kratt. Thank you for saving me and taking care of me Thomas! Are…are you a doctor?"

"I _was_ in my younger day's, but I…I _gave_ it up!" Thomas said sadly. "Your family must be worried about you? Especially _Chris_?"

"How…how do you know about _him_?" Martin asked confused.

"You kept mumbling his name in your sleep. He must be _important_ to you?"

"Oh!" Martin began feeling a little embarrassed. "He _is_! He's my younger brother actually and we're _really_ close we're best friends!"

"I see." Thomas said suddenly sad as he got up and began putting more wood on the fire. "Family's _important_ Martin, _never_ take him for _granted_ son!"

"Thomas are…are you _okay_? You seem upset, did I make…"

"No, no son!" Thomas said gently cutting him off as he returned to his seat. "You see _I_ had a younger brother too, his name was William. We were _very_ close, I became a doctor because of _him_ actually…you see when we were younger Billy became sick. Our parent's bless their soul's were poor, but _tried_ every doctor to help him, but we were turned away because we were _poor_. So, I became a doctor so _I_ could help him, but he _died_ three day's after I got my license. So, I _quit_ and moved out here, and have for the last _10_ year's!"

"Thomas I'm _so_ sorry! I know how _devastated _I'd be if I lost Chris, I _didn't_ mean to bring up bad memories!" Martin said sadly.

"I know Martin, and its okay! I hope you _never_ have to go through the pain of losing your brother though!"

"Thomas why do you live out here by yourself all alone?"

"I guess its because out here I can escape…_enough_ of that now! How about I make us some dinner and we can talk more huh? You must be _starving_?"

"_I' am _actually! Thank you!" Martin said smiling as Thomas got to work making them dinner.

**With Chris:**

After his fight with the other's Chris locked himself in his room, he was _so_ angry and hurt by the other's. He began to pace the fight replaying in his head like a bad movie stuck on repeat. As he paced the room for the 10th time he stopped when he spotted a photo album on the desk, he went and picked it up. He sat on the edge of Martin's bed and sighing shakily he opened it, the album opened to a picture of Martin and himself standing outside the Tortuga both smiling. Chris turned the page and found other picture's of Martin _with_ and _without_ himself and the team. Chris felt so _lost_ without Martin and _didn't_ know what to do, it had been a week with _no_ sign of him and he wasn't _stupid_ he knew that _wasn't_ good! How could he just _give_ up on his _own_ brother? He knew in his heart Martin was out there somewhere _alive_, but _where_? He touched a picture of Martin and felt his tear's fall silently as he promised him no matter what it took or how long it took he would _find_ him! He put the album on the bed beside him and began to pace again talking to himself as he did going over his option's; which even to his _own_ ear's sounded _slim to none at best_.

Later that night unable to sleep Chris took the album and went to the now quiet and dark control room, the others in their rooms for the night. He put the album on the table and turned on the lamp on the desk before going to the window. He looked out into the darkness, he kept _hoping_ that the longer he starred out the window _maybe_ Martin would appear. He _didn't_ believe in _superstitious_ thing's like that, that was more _Martin's_ thing, but he needed _something_ to hold onto. As he stood there he never noticed Aviva who was unable to sleep come in. She had been on her way outside for some fresh air, but had seen the light on and came to check it out she found Chris standing by the window _again_. He didn't acknowledge her, so she went to the desk and saw the album and opened it, looking at all the pictures of Martin made her heart ache. She closed the album _unable_ to look at it any longer and turned to leave, but stopped when Chris spoke without turning.

"You know when we were kid's I wanted to be _just_ like Martin! He was popular, and able to make friends so easily, I _couldn't_ I was too shy. I remember there was this older kid who always bullied me because I was shy and I loved animals! I _never_ told Martin, but he found out somehow and confronted the kid, he got into a fight with him and after that he _never_ bullied me again!" Chris said his eye's never leaving the window.

"Martin's _always_ looked out for you!" Aviva said sadly as she joined him at the window, he never looked at her. "You've _always_ had _each other's_ backs! That's what make's you a _great_ team!"

"I _never_ should have left him! I should have gone with him, then he'd be here right now!" Chris said upset.

"Chris, you _can't_ blame yourself! You _didn't_ know this would _happen_!"

"That's something _Martin_ would say! I think he's rubbing off on you!" Chris said smiling sadly as he nudged her lightly, she smiled back sadly before she spoke.

"Chris…I want to _apologize_ for what happened earlier! We want Martin home as much as you do, but its been a _week_!" Aviva said gently.

"I _know_! I forgive you, and _I'm_ sorry too! Its just that even though _everything_ is telling me he's gone…I _can't_ accept it! I…I can't _explain_ it, but I _know_ he's _alive_…I _feel _it! I _won't_ give up on him Aviva I _can't_! I hope you guy's can understand?"

"Of course we can! He's your _brother_ Chris, and we promise _not_ to give up on him either!" Aviva said smiling sadly.

"Thanks Aviva!" Chris said looking at her finally tear's in his eye's. "Its late, we should get some rest!"

"Alright! Goodnight Chris!" Aviva said hugging him.

"Night Aviva!" He said as she left. Once alone again he turned back to the window and sighed, he would find Martin even if it took him the rest of his _life_!

**The Next Day:**

The next morning Martin woke and found Thomas gone, but in his place was a small plate of egg's and toast. He sat up slowly, careful not to cause himself any pain and began eating wondering where Thomas had gone so early. After eating he stayed sitting, but leaned back and thought of the conversation he had with Thomas the night before and smiled. They had talked about their lives past and present, getting to know each other, Martin told him about his work and the team and _every_ part interested Thomas very much! Martin had promised to introduce him to the team and show him how their Creature suit's worked. Thomas had told him he knew _every_ inch of the forest and would help him find the others, Martin thanked him _grateful _for the help. Martin fell asleep _not_ knowing that today he would be going home!

**With Chris:**

Chris _had_ slept the night before, but only for a couple hour's and was up and ready to go searching by the time the sun finished rising. He went into the control room and found the other's already hard at work, and knew Aviva had spoken to them. He greeted them and they gathered by the computer and began to go over their search plan. As Chris looked at the map on the screen listening to Koki talk, something was telling him to go back to the gorge he had been to before, he _couldn't_ take his eyes off it so he spoke telling them.

"I'm going back _here_!" Chris said pointing to the gorge on the map interrupting.

"Going back _where_?" Koki asked enlarging the section. "_Snake Gorge_? Why _there_? Chris, you've _already_ searched there _twice_!" She said confused.

"_Technically_, I went _past_ it, and _looked down _into it briefly, but _never_ been _in_ it!" Chris said correcting her. "I'm _going_!"

"Alright, it couldn't hurt! Do you want us to go with you?" Aviva asked.

"No, you stay here for now! I'll search the area and call if I find anything!" Chris said on his way out the door. With each step the feeling _only_ grew and once outside he ran to the gorge _praying_ he was running _towards_ his brother, _not_ further away from him!

**Snake Gorge:**

Thomas had left early to go for his morning walk, he _wanted_ to reunite the brother's, but wasn't sure _how_! Lost in his thought's he _didn't_ realize he had made it to _Snake Gorge_ until he almost _fell_ into it. As he stood looking around trying to figure out why he came here he spotted something blue hidden in the bushes in the gorge. Curious he made his way down, once at the bottom he went over to the bush to investigate. His face broke out into a smile when he realized it was a backpack, and knew it must belong to Martin, so he opened it and found his Creature pod. Remembering what Martin had told him, he took it out and turned it over in his hand's trying to figure out how to turn the _damn_ thing on. He was getting frustrated, and after 10 minute's he was about to give up and take it back to Martin, when a noise above him made him stop and look up on the opposite ledge. As he did a young man who looked like Martin appeared out of the trees, he knew it was _Chris_! Thomas smiled, he looked _just_ like Martin had described him, Chris didn't see him yet as he looked around him before he finally looked into the gorge and saw Thomas he spoke.

"_Hey_! _Where_ did you get that its my _brother's_!" He yelled angrily as he began making his way quickly down the side of the gorge, Thomas began to speak explaining everything.

"I _found_ it! I'm…" Thomas was cut off when Chris was _still_ angry by the time he reached the bottom, and he _wasn't_ going to give him the chance to explain. Thomas dropped the pack, and Creature pod and took off running up the side of the gorge and quickly got a head of Chris. This _wasn't_ how he wanted to reunite the brother's, but right now what other choice did he have and he headed for the cabin with Chris close behind him now yelling to him about Martin. Thomas made it to the cabin and was heading for the door when from his left Chris appeared, he charged Thomas and connected with him causing them both to fall. After Thomas landed he had _no_ time to react before Chris was on him again trying to calm him down Thomas spoke calling him by his name.

"_Please_ you have to listen to me Chris?"

"How…how do _you_ know who I' am?" Chris demanded angrily holding Thomas by his collar. "What have you _done_ with _my_ brother? Where's _Martin_?" Chris demanded. He was _so_ angry thinking this man had hurt _his brother _and was about to hit him when the cabin door opened and a voice he would know _anywhere_ spoke stopping him.

"Chris! Stop! Leave him _alone_!" Martin said gently, but firmly at the same time.

"_Martin_?" Chris asked quickly looking up, releasing Thomas before he rushed to Martin with tear's falling and hugged him tightly, Martin hugged him back ignoring the pain.

"Its _good_ to see you baby brother!" Martin said weakly.

"I…I thought I'd _never_ see you again!" Chris said as he pulled away. "You're _hurt_!"

"It could have been _a lot _worse, if _Thomas_ hadn't saved me!" Martin answered.

"_Thomas_? _Who's_ Thomas?" Chris asked confused.

"_That_ would be _me_!" Thomas said as he got up.

"_Crap_!" Chris said feeling like an ass, he quickly went and helped him up. "I'm _so_ sorry Thomas, I thought…" Thomas cut him off smiling.

"_Don't_ worry about me son, I've been through _worse_! Besides you were _concerned_ about Martin, nothing _I_ wouldn't have done myself!" Thomas said patting Chris' shoulder.

"Come inside Chris and we'll tell you _everything_!" Martin said smiling.

Once inside while Thomas made tea, Martin told Chris everything with Thomas filling in any blank's when Martin couldn't remember, Chris was grateful he had found Martin.

"Thank you Thomas for _saving_ Martin's life!" Chris said gently.

"You're both welcome! Now, enough _mushy_ talk! Young Martin here promised me a demonstration of that _suit_ you're wearing!" Thomas said smiling at the brother's.

"Sure, but I need to touch an animal first!" Chris answered smiling.

"Follow me! I'm _sure_ we can find _one_ you can use!" Thomas said smiling as they went outside, Chris helped Martin out and then helped him sit on the porch before joining Thomas who was already looking for an animal Chris turned to Martin and smiled.

An hour later it was time to go, but _neither_ wanted to leave Thomas, especially Martin so they _tried_ to convince him to go with them, Martin waited until they were ready to go.

"Thomas, come with us? You could see the world and meet all kinds of _amazing_ creatures!" Martin said smiling.

"It'll be _great_! Your own _Creature Adventure_!" Chris added smiling too.

"I _appreciate_ your offer boy's, I _really_ do!" Thomas answered smiling back.

"You _aren't_ coming are you?" Martin asked sadly.

"No, young Martin I'm _not_ son!" Thomas said gently as he went and looked out the window, his back to them the brother's looked at each other before Chris spoke.

"Thomas, _please_ reconsider?"

"Boy's, this here is _my_ home! I _can't_ just leave, but you boy's are _more_ than welcome here _anytime_! I'd _love_ to hear all about your adventure's, and meet your friend's! I'm sorry boy's I just _can't_ leave!" Thomas said turning to face them.

"Our friend's…I _almost_ forgot to check in and tell them! Thomas, thank you for _all_ you did for my brother, you're a _good_ man and I'm glad we're now friends! You take care of yourself and we'll visit you soon!"

"You're welcome! Don't let _anything_ tear you and your brother apart Chris, family is _too_ precious!" Thomas whispered in Chris' ear as they hugged. "You take care of yourself young Chris!"

"I will I _promise_!" Chris said pulling away. "I'll go call the other's and meet you outside Martin!" Chris said as he left.

"Thomas how can I _ever_ thank you for saving my life?"

"I don't need to be _thanked_ son! You know _something_…you remind me of myself when I was your age, _headstrong_, _ambitious_, _full of life_, _and adventure_! Don't _lose_ that Martin, _don't_ become an old man like myself _hiding_ from the world!"

"You're a _good_ man Thomas, don't _you_ forget that! I…I _don't_ want to say goodbye!"

"Then _don't_! We'll see each other again, but _promise_ me something?" Thomas asked.

"What?"

"That _no_ matter _what_ happens, you'll _always_ stay close to your brother, and give him a _break_ if he messes up, he's _still_ young!" Thomas said gently as he smiled.

"I _promise_! Thank you for _everything_ Thomas!"

"You're welcome! Take care of yourself son, you're _not_ ready for any adventures for awhile yet!" Thomas said as they hugged. "Come on Martin, let's get you outside huh?"

Once outside Chris came over and helped Martin, they stood together in silence until minutes later the Tortuga landed and Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy ran out and went straight for Martin hugging him before hugging Chris. After hugs, and tear's Chris and Martin introduced them to Thomas, all of them grateful for Thomas saving Martin. Soon its time for them to leave, so with more hug's they board the Tortuga. As they fly away Martin wave's to Thomas until they can no _longer_ see him before Chris who had been standing with him speaks gently a hand on his shoulder as they look out the window together.

"I _missed_ you Martin!"

"I _missed_ you too! Thanks for _not_ giving up on _me_ Chris!"

"I'll _never_ give up on you Martin, you're my _brother_!" Chris said hugging him. "Come on let's go have Aviva check you out!"

**Later That Night:**

Later that night after Aviva had checked Martin over, changed his bandage's, took out his stitches and put a proper cast on his broken left leg, they had a celebration dinner. During the dinner they talked and the other's told Martin sadly about how they gave up, but Chris _hadn't_ and Martin forgave them knowing they felt guilty for what they had done. After everyone was in bed Martin woke to find Chris gone, he got up and using his crutches goes to find him. He find's him in the dark control room, looking out the window Martin join's him and they stand together, Martin asks if he's okay worried.

"Chris are you _okay_?" Martin asked gently.

"I' am _now_! I _can't _stop thinking of how _close_ I came to losing you, and it _scares_ me! I _don't_ know what I would have done if I _had_ lost…"

"_You _didn't _though_! _Why_ do this to yourself?" Martin asked cutting him off. "Chris, you're _stronger_ than you _think_! You don't _always_ need me to be there! Look at what _you_ did for _me_ on your _own_?"

"Martin, when you were missing it felt like part of _me_ was missing! I _never_ want to feel like that _again_!" Chris said sadly not looking at Martin.

"Chris, look at me _please_?" Martin began as Chris turned to face him. "Life is _full_ of all kind's of situation's good _and_ bad, its how we _learn_. You made me _proud_ little brother!"

"I love you Martin!"

"I love you too Chris!" Martin said as they hugged. "Come on its _late_, let's get some sleep huh?"

"Okay!" Chris said as he helped Martin back to their room.

"Man, I'll be _glad_ to get back out in the field! This is going to be _torture_!" Martin said smiling as they got back into their beds.

"Oh, _come_ on! It _won't_ be _that_ bad!" Chris said smiling.

"Oh, _no_? I miss out on trying out new _Creature discs_!" Martin answered pouting.

"Aw, you big _baby_! How about I _don't_ try _any_ new disc's until you're _better_?"

"I'm _not_ a _baby_!" Martin said as he threw a pillow at Chris' head.

"_Hey_!" Chris said getting a face full of pillow as Martin laughed, he was cut off when he too got a face full of pillow. "_Bull's-eye_!" Chris said laughing too, as he was hit again.

That was all it took before they were having a pillow fight, laughing and acting like kid's, after a few minute's they stopped when Martin began to get uncomfortable, they lay on their bed's on their back's when Chris turned his head to look at Martin and spoke.

"Martin?" Chris asked looking at the ceiling now.

"Yeah?" Martin asked turning his head to look at Chris, and saw he looked upset.

"Did…did you _ever_ think we…_I_ gave up on finding you?" Chris asked still starring at the ceiling, Martin sighed softly knowing he _still_ blamed himself for what happened to him.

"Chris I _always_ knew you'd _never_ give up! You _need_ to _stop_ blaming yourself for what happened _please_? I _don't_, I _never_ have!" Martin said trying to get through to him.

"Its _hard_…but I'll _try_, I _promise_!" Chris said as he finally turned to look at Martin.

"_Thank you_! Goodnight Chris, I love you little brother!"

"Night Martin, I love you too big brother!" Chris said smiling at him, before he turned back to the ceiling and starred at it as he listened to Martin drift off to sleep. He knew Martin was _right_, but he _couldn't_ help, but _blame_ himself. He had made a _promise_ to Martin and he was _going_ to _keep_ it! So, he decided to think of something else, and as he looked over at Martin he felt a _calm_ come over him. Yeah, there _would_ be other time's when their bond would be _tested_, but as long as they let _nothing_ and _no one _come between them there was _nothing_ they _couldn't_ do _together_! With _that_ thought in his head _replacing_ all the other's, he drifted off to sleep with a _smile_ on his lips and _love_ in his heart!

**THE END!**


End file.
